A cooking appliance is a household appliance that uses gas, electricity, etc. to heat food.
In general, a cooking appliance that uses gas is provided with a plurality of burners on its top surface, and directly heats food by heating a vessel in which the food is stored with flames generated from combustion of gas at the burners. The flames generated from the cooking appliance are exposed to the outside.